


Dress Up

by Vizhi0n



Series: Dead Don't Sleep [6]
Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Halloween, Porn Without Plot, Pure Smut, Rough Sex, dressing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:31:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8433637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vizhi0n/pseuds/Vizhi0n
Summary: Turtle finds an outfit for Halloween. Negan has some questions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I blame lupienne for this XD she suggested that i write Turtle and Negan dressing up for halloween. It was supposed to be cute and fluffy but...ya know XD

"Absolutely fucking not. No way in hell."

"You are such a buzzkill," Turtle laughed, tossing him the bundled pieces of fabric. Negan caught it, rolling his eyes and holding out the costume. "I just wanna see you wear it," Turtle chuckled, leaning on the bed. "C'mon. Please?"

Negan rarely said no to her, but this time, Turtle wondered if he might actually refuse. If any of his men saw him in this…Turtle half-cringed, half laughed at the thought. Nobody would let it go. Ever.

"What about you, babe?" Negan clutched the fabric, rolling it between his fingers, eyes flitting over Turtle's lean form. She waved a finger.

"It's a surprise."

"No fucking fair!"

"Hush," Turtle hopped off the bed, darting towards the closet. "Put your stuff on."

Negan rolled his eyes, before stripping off his shirt. Turtle winked and disappeared into the closet, flicking on the light and rummaging through mounds of clothing in search of her own outfit. She found it, and immediately beamed - she'd known, from the moment she'd laid eyes on it. Negan would love it. It was a rarity for Turtle to dress up in something, well, sexy. In fact, she rarely even felt sexy, with her small, slender figure. She'd always believed that after losing her left arm her sex appeal had all but disappeared.

Negan didn't seem to think so. He'd told her that many times, and his opinion was the only opinion Turtle really even cared about.

Negan's muffled voice echoed from the bedroom. "I'm wearing this shit…ugh. At least come out so I can fucking see you."

"Patience," Turtle struggled to pull the small top over her head. When she finally wriggled into it, she was able to step out of the closet, her outfit complete.

"Oh my fucking God."

Turtle tried to wiggle her rear but fell over into a fit of laughter. The outfit wasn't even really an outfit - the cowgirl-esque top barely covered her breasts, and the pants left nothing to the imagination. Her stomach and legs were left bare, save for the flimsy boots and hat covering her feet and head.

Negan, on the other hand, wore a bumblebee costume. Turtle's laughs increased as she watched her husband standing there, mouth agape, dressed up like a fucking insect, complete with an antenna and small wings.

"Are you trying to out-sex me?" Negan asked, tilting his head. His antenna wobbled a bit and he stood there, looking unsure of what to do. His eyes were focused on his wife and nothing else. His costume seemed forgotten. "Putting me in this fucking costume? Goddamn."

"No," Turtle stifled a sudden laugh. "I just wanted to see what you'd look like in this. The kids will love it!"

"No the fuck they won't. I'm staying my ass inside. Not a word of this," Negan said shrilly. When Turtle began laughing again, he said, "You're fucking kidding, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Turtle snorted. "I'm keeping you inside. With me."

Negan shuffled around, bogged down by the awkwardness of his costume. His eyes watched Turtle, predatory, as her plastic spurs clicked against the ground.

"You make a cute bumblebee," Turtle cooed. She reached up and squeezed his cheeks. "But you look even cuter without your clothes on."

"You read my fucking mind, babe," Negan slid onto the bed. The costume came complete with big, fuzzy shoes, and immediately Turtle doubled over laughing once more. His seductive smile didn't match well with the bright yellow costume he wore.

"What? Can you see my dick through this?"

"You are crazy. And I doubt your dick with be visible through that fabric."

"Goddamn. I don't know whether or not to be insulted or…"

Turtle shook her head, swinging her hips and crawling onto the bed towards him. She tugged off the oversized, fluffy shoes.

"Do you have a bee kink?"

"No," Turtle scoffed. She stared at her lover through half-lidded eyes. "I wanted to see you wear this. Totally worth it."

"I hate you," Negan groaned, flopping back onto the bed.

Turtle laughed, one hand shooting out to palm his crotch. He was right. Even through the thick costume material she could feel him twitch beneath her grip. She made a 'tsk' noise and continued pulling off his shoes. Negan raised his head, his eyes transfixed on her breasts. Luckily for him, they were barely concealed.

Turtle tossed the shoes to the side and began to work on the bodice. She straddled his hips, tugging at the suits zipper. "You're gonna have to help with this. This is a two-arm kind of job."

Negan nodded, fiddling with the zipper before assisting Turtle in pulling it down and sliding his way out of the costume. He gasped, happy to be rid of the constricting outfit. His hands immediately shot to Turtle's breasts, palming them through the thin material.

"Glad that shit is gone. Goddamn," Negan groaned, tugging Turtle down so he could press gentle kisses against the tops of her breasts. "You gonna strip for me, baby?"

"Later," Turtle flicked one of his antenna, but left them on. She adjusted her cowboy hat, forcing Negan's hands against the mattress of the bed. He was hasty in kicking off his pants, leaving his chest and legs bare. Turtle ran a hand down his muscles torso, fingers tugging at the tuffs on hair on his chest and stomach.

"You can undress me now," Turtle said shyly. Negan sat up, keeping Turtle seated in his lap. His lips were on Turtle's immediately, nipping at her lower lip before letting his tongue swipe through Turtle's mouth. He pulled away, only for Turtle to suck him back in. All the while, his large fingers slid beneath her flimsy little shorts to stroke her clit. He snarled and knocked away her hat, his other hand tugging at her hair.

"Take that shit off," Negan growled, gesturing to her top. "Let me see your fucking tits. Now."

Turtle obeyed, peering into his eyes before tugging off the top. "I wish this came with a whip."

"Don't need one," Negan purred against her lips, rolling one of her nipples between his fingers. "Goddamn, baby."

Turtle moaned and Negan gave a triumphant shout.

"What was that for?" Turtle hand pulled down his boxers and wrapped around his cock. Come beaded at its tip and Turtle swiped it away with her thumb, slowly pumping her hand up and down his dick. Negan's hips twitched and he snarled.

"I don't even fucking remember anymore. Holy shit," Negan glanced down. "Fucking hell, baby girl-"

"Eyes up her, big man," Turtle purred. She shoved him back onto the bed, quickly sliding her shorts down her hips. Her one good hand wrapped back around Negan's dick, and with one swift stroke she sunk down onto him, letting out a whimper.

"Holy fuck. Fucking hell yes," Negan groaned, nails biting into the skin on her hips. "This was fucking worth the costume."

Turtle rode him, her mind lost and filled with bliss. She smirked and grabbed her hat from where it had fallen, placing it atop her head. Negan snorted at the action, gripping her waist and slamming her back down onto his cock.

"Fuck," Negan groaned. As soon as his hand shot out to rub her clit, Turtle was done. With a cry she came around him, leaning forward and resting her forehead against his chest. Almost immediately Negan followed, grunting out expletives as he pumped thick ropes of come into her.

"Holy hell," Negan wrapped an arm around her, holding her against his chest. "Holy fucking hell…"

Turtle looked up at him and immediately began laughing.

"What," Negan pressed a kiss against her shoulder. "Am I making a weird face?"

Turtle shook her head, shifting up a bit so she could stare into his hazel eyes.

"You're still wearing your antenna."

Negan smirked. "Happy halloween, baby."


End file.
